Un amour découvert
by Miss LounayToons
Summary: Marinette et Adrien sont prêté à s'avouer leurs amours . Le seul problème leurs peur ! "Ladybug je t'aime" Marinette entendit la voix d'Adrien à travers celle de Chat Noir"


La lune brille dans le ciel cette nuit,Marinette était assise sur son lit,elle écrivait dans son journal sa journée habituelle qui était de se battre contre les Akumatisés et de libérer les Akumas prisonniers.  
-Tikky, crois-tu que j'aurai le courage un jour de lui avouer? demanda Marinette perdue dans ses pensées, elle rêvait d'être dans les bras du prince Adrien.  
-Oui, il te faut juste un peu de courage et je sais que tu n'en manques pas Marinette!répondit Tikky joyeuse  
-Peut-être mais il ne me regarde pas,et puis je perds tout mes moyens dès que je lui ne pourrai jamais le faire! je suis vraiment sans espoir! soupira Marinette avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.  
-Ne dis pas ça Marinette;ajouta la petite coccinelle.  
-Tu as peut-être raison mais je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer que je suis Lady bug!elle se mit à bailler puis ajouta. "Ah! il se fait tard,je devrais dormir.  
Elle ferma les yeux tout en pensant à Adrien.

Pendant ce temps chez Adrien:Celui-ci était assis à son bureau en train de réfléchir à comment avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds à la belle héroïne qui faisait battre son cœur depuis le jour de leur rencontre en tant que Chat était en train de manger son fromage tout en regardant Adrien perdu.  
-Je lui avouerai demain que je l'aime !annonça fermement Adrien plus confiant que partit se coucher priant que le plus rapidement possible que le moment où il se déclarerait arriverait.  
Le matin du jour redouté se leva doucement sur Paris,pourtant Adrien restait confiant et impatient quand il arriva devant sa salle de était à l'arrière du rang avec Alya,sa meilleure amie,elle observait Adrien et dit:  
-Il est vraiment trop beau!chuchota Marinette avec un grand sourire.  
Adrien capta qu'on le regardait fit un signe de la main en direction de héroïne s'en trouva toute émue et se cacha derrière Alya qui lui dit.  
-Quand vas-tu vraiment te décider à lui parler,mais...franchement cette fois! demanda Alya un peu énervée.  
-je ne peux pas,tu me connais,je vais commencer à dire n'importe quoi et bonjour la catastrophe. répondit Marinette anxieuse.  
Pendant ce temps le mystérieux papillon commença à semer du trouble dans tout Paris avec son nouveau Akumatisé.Aussitôt Adrien et Marinette partirent se cacher pour se ès une lutte acharnée contre l'ex-akumatiser,Adrien alias Chat Noir attrapa la main de la jeune coccinelle qui n'avait plus qu'une tache noire dans sa boucle d'oreille.

Adrien serra fort la main de Lady bug et lui dit:  
-je t'aime Lady bug.

Lady bug essaya de se libérer mais quand elle reconnut la voix d'Adrien dans celle de Chat noir,elle ferma les savait que sa transformation touchait à sa fin mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir .Alors Adrien découvrit enfin qu'il aime depuis longtemps la petite timide de sa classe, sourit et enlaça la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
-Ouvre les yeux ,my lady,je suis enfin la pour toi Marinette et je serai toujours là pour toi.

Le cœur de Marinette se serra quand elle entendit la douce voix d'Adrien dans le creux de son oreille,elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda les yeux verts de son prince plongeait dans les l'embrassa,le contact de ses lèvres emprisonna le cœur de Marinette,il fit un bond dans sa poitrine,elle crut rê main d'Adrien descendait dans le bas du dos de la jeune sentit son cœur prêt à exploser dans sa le regarda et lui dit.

-Adrien,je t'aime aussi mais je ne veux pas que notre relation de partenaire change.

-Ne t'inquiète pas,elle ne va que s'améliorer.répondit-il en lui prenant ses mains.

Marinette enlaça une dernière fois Adrien avant de s'enfuir au loin.

Il la regarda partir,son cœur battit la chamade ,mais il pensa comment il n'avait reconnu Marinette plutôt sous son masque de Lady bug. Ses cheveux noirs de jais,ses yeux bleus,sa voix,Lady bug avait toujours été prés de lui, et il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. il appela gorille pour rentrer chez lui toujours hanté par l'image de son baiser avec Marinette.

Adrien serra fort la main de Lady bug et lui dit:  
-je t'aime Lady bug.  
Marinette était dans sa chambre sur son lit,et dit à haute voix:  
-J'ai cru rêver,Chat noir est Adrien et il est amoureux de moi,même si je ne suis pas Lady ,je suis perdue,je suis amoureuse d'Adrien mais j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer plus tard.  
La petite coccinelle sortit du sac de Marinette et lui répondit joyeusement.  
-Tu n'es pas heureuse ?Adrien a dit qu'il t'aimer et je suis sûre que c'est sincère tu n'as rien à puis tu as toujours rêvé de cet instant toute ta vie Saisi-le!  
-Tu as peut-être raison.répondit Marinette confiante.  
Elle mit ses mains sur son cœur et l'écoutait battre de plus en plus fort,elle pensait au toucher des mains d'Adrien sur son dos,la délicatesse de ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux sur son oreiller.  
Pendant ce temps chez Adrien:Il était assis dans son canapé,guettait son téléphone en attendant un message de Marinette,mais rien depuis des se leva,pris son kwami dans ses mains et dit à Plagg:  
-Tu penses qu'elle m'aime?  
-Tu as bien vu comment elle te regardait? C'est sûr qu'elle est folle de toi.répondit Plagg en exagérant.  
-Merci de tes conseils, sale matou;répondit Adrien légèrement énerve.  
Lendemain,Marinette se cacha toute la journée d'Adrien Alya la regarda et lui dit:  
-Que t'arrive-t-il c'est la première fois que je te vois fuir ton prince Adrien ;  
Marinette ne répondit pas, et continua de regarder Adrien en Papillon envoya un nouveau vilain, Lady bug et Chat noir partit à sa rencontre.

Après leur combat,Adrien attrapa la jeune fille avant qu'elle eut le temps de s'enfuir. Il plaqua Marinette contre le mur, il l'embrassa et l'enlaça puis lui dit :  
-Pourquoi tu me fuis? demanda Adrien. je t'aime Marinette!  
Marinette ne répondit pas,elle baissa les yeux et dit d'une voix silencieuse:  
-Moi aussi ,je t'aime mais j'ai peur de te perdre s'il arrive quoique ce soit dans notre se mit à pleurer.  
Adrien la serra contre lui et lui répondit:  
-je ne ferai jamais rien qui te blessera car je t'aime de tout mon cœur; Il prit la main de la jeune fille et la posa sur sa entendait son cœur battre très fort,elle se mit à le regarda de nouveau Adrien qui rougissait adolescents se prirent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent sous la belle Tour Eiffel.


End file.
